Fate's Gamer
by F4TEKEAPA
Summary: A boy dies saving a child. He is given a second chance, given extraordinary powers. What will he do with his second life? How shall he play his game? (Rated T but may change in the future)
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything in this fan fiction no matter how much I may want to.**

 **Prologue**

I opened my eyes to see complete white. Snapping to attention I frantically looked around until I saw a old man and a young girl with green hair. I spoke "Where am I?" the old man chuckled "Well you died..." everything stopped. I died, how did I die? Then it came back to me. I was walking to the corner shop for some milk for my mom when suddenly a child ran onto the road for a ball. There was a truck and without thinking I pushed them out the way and then nothing.

"I was impressed" the young girl, that looked around ten, said "That you would instinctively save a child from harm!" then she smiled disarmingly.

The old man started talking again "As a reward we are both going to give you a gift as well as another chance at life. However, you may not return to your original world and you will have to give up your identity... your name... to do so, do you accept?"

Well this is a no brainier for me, I never really enjoyed my old life that much anyway. "I accept" I said with conviction.

Suddenly the man let out a full belly laugh and said "Well quite the heart you have there. My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and I shall now give you my gift"

Time slowed as I heard his name... Zelretch, The Zelretch! I don't believe it, I couldn't care less if he is a troll or not I'm getting a gift from him!

He pulled out some tarot cards "These are the class cards, you will get all of them however you shall have one implanted in you to become a Demi-servant and you will take on their appearance as well as a small bit of their personality as well as their likes and/or dislikes... You will also inherit their name so chose very wisely. I don't really need to explain the class cards now do I?"

I quickly answered "No! Also I shall pick Rider as the card that is implanted in me!" I know this is the best choice. I have all of them anyway so it is best to chose the most balanced class which I believe is Rider.

The rider card floats towards me and then goes straight into my chest. I fell strange... powerful.

The old man, Zelretch, coughed then said "The changes will occur when you land in the new world" he turns to the young girl "Your turn now"

The young girl jumps towards me landing right in front of me and cheerfully spoke "Hi, my name is Gaia I'm giving you the power of the Gamer. However, there will be a few changes such as the stats will be shown as servant stats and all stats will start at F- but you will start of with the servant that you merged with's abilities so have fun!"

Then all suddenly went black and then I re-awoke.

 **You have slept. HP and MP fully restored. All negative alignments cured.**

Well... ok.

 **-End Prolouge-**

 **Hi, please tell my in the reviews what you want the servants inside the cards apart from rider should be as rider is already selected. You can pick on for each class, the options are-**

 **Saber: Arturia, Mordred or Siegfried**

 **Archer: Atalanta (Not sure about this class so please make suggestions)**

 **Lancer: Cu Culainn, Karna or Scathach**

 **Caster: Medea, Tamamo no Mae (I am also stuck on this one so, suggestions?)**

 **Assassin: Hassan-i-Sabbah, Jack the Ripper or Emiya (Kiritsugu)**

 **Berserker: Herkules, Lancalot or Frankenstein**

 **Remember to please use reviews to vote as this is my first fanfic so I don't think I can use polls properly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This was way more popular then I thought so I'm working hard on getting as much out at the start and then trying a plan say like once or twice a week.**

 **I do not own anything in this fan fiction now matter how much I want to.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Status" I yelled

 **Name: Alfonso [Insert Surname here]**

* * *

 **Gender: Male**

* * *

 **Race: Demi-Servant**

* * *

 **Title: Paladin (+25% EXP to Agility)**

* * *

 **Level: 1**

* * *

 **HP: 100/100**

* * *

 **MP: 100/100**

* * *

 **Strength: F- (0/100 EXP)**

* * *

 **Endurance: F- (0/100 EXP)**

* * *

 **Agility: F- (0/100 EXP)**

* * *

 **Mana: F- (0/100 EXP)**

* * *

 **Luck: F- (0/100 EXP)**

* * *

 **Upgrade Points: 1**

 **Class Skills**

* * *

 **Magic Resistance: A**

 **The innate resistance to magic- Resistance to magic up to A- Rank**

* * *

 **Riding: A+**

 **Riding ability- can ride mythical beasts**

* * *

 **Independent Action: B**

 **Ability to act independently from Mater- will be useful as having a master can be beneficial.**

* * *

 **(Changes with class cards)**

 **Personal Skills**

* * *

 **Evaporation of Sanity: D**

 **Feels no fear until the level of a phantasmal beast- 65% Chance to gain critical hits**

* * *

 **Monsterous Strength: C-**

 **Increase strength EXP gained by 10%**

* * *

 **Down with a Touch!: D**

 **40% chance to stun when attacking- 60% when wielding Trap of Argalia**

 **Noble Phantasms**

* * *

 **La Black Luna: C (Anti-Army)**

 **A hunting horn granted to Astolfo by the good witch Logistilla of Avalon to drive away a large flock of Harpies. Creates a sound similar to the roar of a dragon and causes massive destruction**

* * *

 **Casseur de Logistille: C (Anti-Unit)**

 **A thick magic-binding leather book sopecially given by from a witch, Logistilla, to Astolfo, after the former was charmed by the later. It contains records of the means to shatter any Magecraft, granting its owner the passive ability to deal with Mage craft of A rank and below**

* * *

 **Trap of Argalia: D (Anti-Unit)**

 **A shining ornate golden lance that belonged to Argalia, a knight and prince of Cathay, that was later taken by Astolfo as one of the many treasures obtained through his journeies p**

* * *

 **Hippogriff: B+ (Anti-Army)**

 **There are cases when a Griffin reproduces with a mare, which would normally be its food. What's born from this the the monsterous beast known as a Hippogriff, which has the upper body of an eagle and the lower body of a horse**

There was a mirror next to me so I looked into it and saw my new appearance... "Oh my God I'm sexually challenged, oh well". Strange I don't feel more put out by that, I guess it must be that personal skill I have 'Evaporation of Sanity' nothing I can do about it now.

I had a very feminine figure with a small waist and slightly curvaceous appearance which me look more female than male. An almost heart shaped face and rose pink hair that fell down to my thighs, I really look like a girl. The hair was tied in braids with a black bow in it. I had greyish pink eyes and soft slightly plumb lips. I stood about 5ft 4in (164cm). I was wearing Alfonso's... or I guess my outfit from fate/apocrypha (A-N look at story picture, exact appearance).

Suddenly a box appeared.

 **Assign your Upgrade point now**

I thought about it for a bit and then came to a decision.

 **Agility: F- to F**

I think speed and reaction times will be the best chance of survival at the start. Then another box appeared.

 **Hi, Gaia here... I forget to tell you about how if one of your stats reach EX rank you will be aloud to travel to a new world! So look forward to that.**

Well that is cool, with my small height and frame I think agility will be the best one to max to EX, the paladin title does also help. Then a box appeared... again!

 **Do you want to go to the familial forest to be summoned Yes/No**

I think it over and select yes, then everything goes white.

 **P.O.V Rias Gremory**

I am currently summoning a familiar. This is a very exciting time for me!

"What do you think your familiar will be President?" Akeno asked me.

"I think a bat" I replied, I think a bat would suit me well, so we waited for the familiar to be summoned. All of a sudden there was a puff of smoke and once it cleared it revealed... a small girl?

"Heya I'm Servant Rider, are you my master?" She spoke but I was confused, this is my familiar?

"Yes I am your master" I replied. Then she suddenly jumped up and ran towards me then wrapped me in a hug.

"Yay I got a master" Rider said in a joyful voice. I just stared at her.

"Wait, little girl why did you call yourself a servant?" I asked as it confused me. However, I did not like the glint that appeared in the pinkette's eyes when I asked that.

"Well a servant is the type of familiar you summoned, also I'm a boy" Rider spoke. My mind screeched to a halt, that's a boy!?

 **P.O.V Restored**

As I watched in glee as the Occult Research Club's brains shut down from what I just said I took the opportunity to use the personal skill that I got from become her familiar.

 **-Observe-**

 **Name: Rias Gremory**

* * *

 **Gender: Female**

* * *

 **Race: Devil**

* * *

 **Title: King (+25% chance of persuading someone)**

* * *

 **Level: 20**

* * *

 **HP: 120/120**

* * *

 **MP: 1000/1000**

* * *

 **Strength: F-**

* * *

 **Endurance: F**

* * *

 **Agility: F-**

* * *

 **Mana: B-**

* * *

 **Luck: C**

 **Name: Akeno Himejima**

* * *

 **Gender: Female**

* * *

 **Race: Devil**

* * *

 **Title: Queen (+25% chance of critical hit)**

* * *

 **Level: 18**

* * *

 **HP: 500/500**

* * *

 **MP: 800/800**

* * *

 **Strength: C-**

* * *

 **Endurance: C-**

* * *

 **Agility: C**

* * *

 **Mana: C+**

* * *

 **Luck: C**

 **Name: Yuuto Kiba**

* * *

 **Gender: Male**

* * *

 **Race: Devil**

* * *

 **Title: Knight (+25% increase in movement speed)**

* * *

 **Level: 15**

* * *

 **HP: 250/250**

* * *

 **MP: 200/200**

* * *

 **Strength: F**

* * *

 **Endurance: E+**

* * *

 **Agility: B-**

* * *

 **Mana: E**

* * *

 **Luck: C**

 **Name: Koneko Toujou**

* * *

 **Gender: Female**

* * *

 **Race: Devil**

* * *

 **Title: Rook (+25 chance of completely negating damage)**

* * *

 **Level: 15**

* * *

 **HP: 1000/1000**

* * *

 **MP: 150/150**

* * *

 **Strength: C+**

* * *

 **Endurance: B-**

* * *

 **Agility: F**

* * *

 **Mana: E-**

* * *

 **Luck: C**

 **(A/N Rank is of their race so while E- Mana for devils is 150 MP for Alfonso F is 150)**

Those are all the people here. I decided to say a servant type is a familiar to stop any complications. I think Rias is about to ask about that.

"What do you mean a Servant is a type of familiar?" Rias spoke up again.

Keeping up the facade I said cheerfully "Well Master, a Servant is a type of humanoid familiar... but there are different types of Servant as well!"

I've noticed I'm way more cheerful and happy than I used to be. This must be what he meant by a bit of their personality.

Rias asked another question "What types if Servants are there and which one are you?"

I gave a bright smile, "Well Master there are three types I know of... Counter Guardians, Cottupt Spirits and Heroic Spirits which is what I am."

"What's a Heroic Spirit?" Akeno finally spoke up cautiously.

"It's the spirit of a hero silly" I answer joyfully.

"So... your the spirit of a hero?" Kiba asked.

I replied instantly "Obviously, did you think my name was Rider?" I then whine "That's my class silly!"

Rias answered "Yes we thought your name was Rider. What is your real name?"

I smiled. I finally got to introduce myself, "My true name is Alfonso, one of the Charlemagne's Paladins!"

"I see, I have heard of you... you were the son of the King of England, Otto." Rias spoke.

"Rias, you summoned a prince" Akeno said flatly.

I laughed and said "Well I'm your familiar now so what do you ask of me Master?"

Kiba spoke up first "First can you tell us what these classes are?"

I chuckled "Well, classes tell you what type of Servant someone is... Saber the Servant of Sword, Archer the Servant of Bow, Lancer the Servant of Lance, Rider the Servant of Mount, Caster the Servant of Magic, Assassin the Servant of Murder and Berserker the Servant of Madness!" I explain with lots of enthusiasm.

"So you are the Servant of Mount" Akeno questioned. To which I give a cheerful "Yep!"

"Well as my familiar for now you can just stay by my side." Rias finally answers my earlier question. Suddenly she straightens as a magic circle appears under her and she says "I think Issei Hyoudou has summoned me, Alfonso come here."

As I skip towards her I say, "Ok but call me Rider because knowing my true name would mean we lose our advantage against the enemy" I finished as I stepped into the magic circle.

"Ok... Rider" she replied with a smile.

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Observe: EX**

 **allows user to see basic information and statistics about someone.**

 **I am not going to use the observe often because it is very repetitive and if I keep doing it I'm not sure I'll still have hair by the time I'm finished.**

 **Also how involved with the story do you guys want Issei to be, Here are the stuff I've got from the polls so far.**

 **Saber: Arturia- 0, Mordred- 4, Siegfried- 1**

 **Archer: Atalanta- 2, Oda Nobunaga- 2, Arash- 1**

 **Lancer: Cu Culainn- 0, Scathach- 5, Karna- 0 (everybody loves Scathach)**

 **Caster- Medea- 0, Tamamo no Mae- 1, Solomon- 1, Merlin- 1**

 **Assassin: King Hassan- 3** **(that's what people wanted), Jack the Ripper- 1, EMIYA- 1**

 **Berserker: Herkules- 0, Lancelot- 3, Frankenstein- 1, Panthelesia- 1 (suggestion)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Issei might be a little OOC sorry about that.**

 **I do not own anything in this fan fiction now matter how much I want to.**

 **Chapter 2**

We appeared in front of a dying a dying boy with brown hair and completely average looks... I didn't observe him as it will be a waste of time before he becomes a devil. So I just stair as the scene before me unfolds.

"I have come" Rias said "You are the one that summoned me are you not?"

She looked coldly at the bloody Issei "Since death is upon you I will gladly take you in "She spoke again as she released her wings. "From this point forward" she said with authority "You will live your life for my sake" Then something interesting happened

 **-Quest Started-**

 **Make sure Issei gets to the OCR without problem from the monsters**

 **Rewards: 100 EXP for level, 200 EXP for stats and 1 Upgrade point**

 **Failure: Death of Issei, Rias falls into depression**

 **Accept/Decline**

I quickly select accept and watch as Rias teleports away with Issei and I can already tell this will be a pain in the backside. I don't have to do this quest until tomorrow so I need to find ways to level up without quests and upgrade points. So lets try good old manual labour and see what happens!

 **P.O.V Issei Hyoudou**

Was it all a dream, that I died and all that. I turn off the alarm clock that threatened to kill me if I didn't get up and get out of bed... I feel terrible! It's almost as if the sun burns me a bit.

Ah what's the use of worrying I probably feel crap because of that dream.

So I grabbed my uniform and left for school. It was a relaxing walk however I couldn't shake the feeling that I was in danger some how, but it must just be my imagination

 **P.O.V Restored**

I killed another monster as a **10 EXP** appeared in front of me. These were ugly things... not cut at all. They looked like a weird cross between a dog and an alligator expect part of its butt was on its head, not pretty at all

Anyway it turns out training does something but I believe it only works for when your stats are F. I call up "Status"

 **Name: Alfonso [Insert Surname here]**

* * *

 **Gender: Male**

* * *

 **Race: Demi-Servant**

* * *

 **Title: Paladin (+25% EXP to Agility)**

* * *

 **Level: 1 (50%)**

* * *

 **HP: 150/150**

* * *

 **MP: 150/150**

* * *

 **Strength: F (0/150 EXP)**

* * *

 **Endurance: F (0/150 EXP)**

* * *

 **Agility: F+ (25/200 EXP)**

* * *

 **Mana: F (0/150 EXP)**

* * *

 **Luck: F- (0/100 EXP)**

* * *

 **Upgrade Points: 0**

I still haven't figured out how to upgrade luck since good old hard work didn't work. I have been grind the agility stat like crazy and nothing works... I guess they decided to nerf me because I would become too strong too quickly. The trails of being op but not being aloud to be op... ok that's a bit confusing but oh well.

I stopped more monsters from attacking Issei... I think this is a starter quest because this is too easy.

So my morning consisted of protecting Issei dog-alligator hybrid things until finally Kiba arrived, I tried to ignore the high pitched squeels.

"Issei Hyoudou?" He asked Issei getting a nod in return "Come with me, President wishes to see you" he continued ignoring the cries of 'no' and 'perverted bastard how dare you corrupt him' as he motioned for Issei to follow him. I then got a notification.

 **-Quest Completed-**

 **Rewards: 100 level EXP, 200 stat EXP and 1 Upgrade point**

 **{Level up}**

Oh my, I levelled up! Yay! Now lets so what I should do with my rewards?

 **-End Chapter-**

 **I'm going to ask for suggestions on what he should use his rewards for, if no one suggests I'll just pick myself.**

 **Poll so far**

 **Saber: Arturia- 1, Mordred- 4, Siegfried- 2**

 **Archer: Atalanta- 3, Oda Nobunaga- 2, Arash- 1, Tristan- 1**

 **Lancer- Cu Culainn- 0, Scathach- 5, Karna- 2**

 **Caster- Medea- 0, Tamamo no Mae- 4, Solomon- 1, Merlin- 3**

 **Assassin- King Hassan- 3, Jack the Ripper- 1, EMIYA- 4**

 **Berserker: Heracles- 1, Lancelot- 4, Frankenstein- 1,** Panthelesia- 2

Closing the poll once the Phenex arc is finished!


	4. Chapter 3

**No one gave any suggestions so I'm just gonna do whatever**

 **I do not own anything in this fan fiction now matter how much I want to.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ok so I know what I'm going to do. I believe I should put 100 EXP into Luck so to bring it up to F then put the next the last 100 EXP into Endurance. Nothing happened when I levelled up... strange. Finally was the upgrade point, it was hard but I think I should focus on the goal Gaia set me.

 **Assign your Upgrade point now**

 **Agility: F+ to E-**

I felt power circulate through me as I looked around, everything looked slower it was strange. but I'm sure I'll get used to it so I intone.

"Status"

 **Name: Alfonso [Insert Surname here]**

* * *

 **Gender: Male**

* * *

 **Race: Demi-Servant**

* * *

 **Title: Paladin (+25% EXP to Agility)**

* * *

 **Level: 2 (0%)**

* * *

 **HP: 150/150**

* * *

 **MP: 150/150**

* * *

 **Strength: F (0/150 EXP)**

* * *

 **Endurance: F (100/150 EXP)**

* * *

 **Agility: E- (25/300 EXP)**

* * *

 **Mana: F (0/150 EXP)**

* * *

 **Luck: F (0/150 EXP)**

* * *

 **Upgrade Points: 0**

My stats were all balanced for everything except Agility which I think is good.

I watched as Kiba and Issei left my sight then instantly ran after them shouting "Wait up!"

Kiba and Issei walked into the ORC clubroom with me close behind them. Then Kiba said "President, I brought Issei Hyuoudou to you as asked."

We heard water running and I know what would happen next see I observed the person giggling perversely next to me.

 **-Observe-**

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou**

* * *

 **Gender: Male**

* * *

 **Race: Devil**

* * *

 **Title: Red Dragon Emperor (+10% to all stat EXP)**

* * *

 **Level: 1**

* * *

 **HP: 150/150**

* * *

 **MP: 150/150**

* * *

 **Strength: F (0/150 EXP)**

* * *

 **Endurance: F (0/150 EXP)**

* * *

 **Agility: F (25/200 EXP)**

* * *

 **Mana: F- (0/150 EXP)**

* * *

 **Luck: B- (0/100 EXP)**

* * *

Whoa! What's with his crazy luck, must be a devil thing.

I turned to see Rias in a towel and she turns to me "Rider, where have you been?" Rias asked me with a too sweet smile.

I just grin cheekily in response, "Looking after Lizard-boy here" I said pointing at Issei, who is blushing. (A/N don't do it! It's a trap!)

Rias smiled lightly at that and with a small "thank you" turned to Issei and said "Issei, I am here to tell you Yuuma is real" as she then placed pictures on the table electing shock from the boy.

I chose to ignore the rest of the conversation as I already know what she says. Doing the more entertaining thing of sneaking behind Koneko with a fish I got this morning and waved it above her. Then as she went to grab it I lifted it up too far for her to reach, making a very cat-like scene.

This continued on until Rias finished explaining to Issei the fact he was now a devil and she decided to take pity on Koneko and said "Rider, give her the fish!"

I followed her orders and watched as Koneko snatched the fish out my hand and proceeded to glare cutely at me.

Issei then gained a contemplative expression and asked "Who is this then?" pointing at me.

Rias looked surprised then said "That's Rider my familiar." Then he just looked confused, "Her name is Rider?"

Rias sighed "No," then looked at me for approval. At my nod she says " _His_ name is Alfonso" to which Issei nodded. Then what relised what she said and I reveled a little in his mini shut down, before he regained his senses.

"Now Issei could you hand out the flyers I was telling you about?" she asked getting a salute in return as he walked out the club room. It happened again

 **-Quest Started-**

 **Make sure the Fallen Angels don't kill Issei or Asia (permanently)**

 **Rewards: 200 EXP for level, 400 EXP for stats and 1 upgrade point**

 **Failure: Death**

well, that doesn't look good.

 **-End Chapter-**

 **Btw guys please tell me if you think Alfonso is progressing too fast or too slow so it doesn't get boring**

 **Here are the polls:**

 **Saber: Arturia- 2, Mordred- 4, Siegfried- 2**

 **Archer: Atalanta- 3, Oda Nobunaga- 2,** Arash- 1, Tristan- 1, Billy the kid- 1

 **Lancer:** Cu Culainn- 0, Scathach- 6, Karna- 2

 **Caster: Medea- 0, Tamamo no Mae- 4, Solomon- 1, Merlin- 4, Leonardo Da Vinci- 2**

 **Assassin: King Hassan- 4, Jack the Ripper- 2, EMIYA- 4**

 **Berserker: Heracles- 1, Lancelot- 4, Frankenstein- 2, Penthelesia- 2**

Closing the poll once the Phenex arc is finished!


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeah... so I've been spelling the characters name wrong all along, whoops. So Astolfo not Alfonso**

 **I do not own anything in this fan fiction now matter how much I want to.**

 **Chapter 4**

As I skipped behind Issei who was handing out flyers he was suddenly assaulted by the other members of the Perverted Trio

Matsuda jumped at Issei shouting "Issei! How dare you betray us to hang out with this beautiful loli!"

I slowly inched away from him, I had been expecting this but it still scares me.

Then Motahama walked up to us, his glasses glinting in the light "B71/W59/H73? Absolute perfection for a small build!" (A/N I was so embarrassed searching that up)

I suddenly had the urge to cover my chest as Issei began to panic and said "Wait, it's not like that" Rider is a boy!" and Matsuda and Motahama suddenly stopped and looked at me in surprise... what can I say I have that effect on people.

Then Matsuda said something that shocked me "I don't care he looks like a girl!" and all I can think is 'wow he is desperate'

Sensing imminent danger from my sudden development of Spidey sense VER. Pervert I dragged Issei away saying "Come on Issei! We need to hand out these fliers for Master!" momentarily forgetting that there are other people nearby.

Every stared at me as I sheepish smiled and shouted a quick "Bye~" and then ran of at my new E- rank speed.

As I ran I saw a mob of blond hair I came to a stop and saw the Diva herself

 **-Observe-**

 **N** **ame: Ravel Phenex**

* * *

 **Gender: Feale**

* * *

 **Race: Devil**

* * *

 **Title: Princess of Phoenixes (+200% to regeneration)**

* * *

 **Level: 18**

* * *

 **HP: 150/150**

* * *

 **MP: 1500/1500**

* * *

 **Strength: F**

* * *

 **Endurance: F**

* * *

 **Agility: E+**

* * *

 **Mana: A-**

* * *

 **Luck: C+**

* * *

Wow the Phenex family are over powered

P.O.V Ravel Phenex

I turn around to see a small girl with pink hair staring at me in a bit of awe and quickly questioned "What are you looking at?"

The girl looked like she was caught with her hands in the cookie jar and said back "You're really pretty" in an innocent voice and I had to school my face to stop a blush from spreading across my face.

I coughed into my hand and said "Why thank you young one"

Suddenly the girl exploded jumping up and flailing her arms around shouting "I'm fifteen!" then made a peace sign smiling showing a single fanged tooth sticking out from the right side of her lip, "I also decided to tell you in advanced that I am a boy" she, no he, said and it took everything I had not to show a shocked expression but looking at the smirk on his face I failed so I blushed in embarrassment.

"What's your name?" he asked and I mumbled "Ravel" to which he showed a confused expression and repeated "What's your name?" so I cleared my thro and said "Ravel Phenex" in a strong voice.

He just cheekily grins saying "name's Rider" strange name.

I think I just made one of my first friends!

P.O.V Restored

Ravel seems like a great friend, but I wonder how this will effect canon. Since I'm Rias' Servant and I'll have to fight her.

But enough of that gloomy stuff I got into conversation with her. We have a surprising amount of things in common, turns out Ravel really likes RPG's, who would have guessed?

We talked for hours. I didn't think I could talk with someone like this with my now two merged personalities. However, me and Ravel just click. I've really made my first friend in this world

"-But I think Oblivion is way better than Skyrim, but that's just my opinion" Heathen, she is a Heathen! How dare she... but I won't let this get in the way of our budding friendship, nay I shan't! Great my Astolfo's showing again.

I looked at the clock and said "Sorry, friend but I have to go now" running of to the ORC building leaving a stunned Ravel.

 **-End Chapter-**

 **I'm trying to make the story more immersive as lots of people wanted the story to progress more slowly so I'm trying to do that. But please respect that it is my first fanfiction and may not be up to standard and I appreciate the criticism.**

 **As for the one who asked for longer chapters I'm sorry but currently I do not have the time with studying for exams so maybe in the future.**

 **Here are the polls:**

 **Saber: Arturia- 3, Mordred- 9, Siegfried- 2**

 **Archer: Atalanta- 3, Oda Nobunaga- 2, Arash- 1, Tristan- 2, Billy the kid- 3**

 **Lancer: Cu Culainn- 3, Scathach- 9, Karna- 2**

 **Caster: Medea- 1, Tamamo no Mae- 4, Solomon- 3, Merlin- 7, Leonardo Da Vinci- 3**

 **Assassin: King Hassan- 5, Jack the Ripper- 3, EMIYA- 9**

 **Berserker: Heracles- 2, Lancelot- 6, Frankenstein- 7, Penthelesia- 4**

 **Ok, so some are so far ahead that there is no point in continuing so here's the new poll:**

 **Saber: Mordred**

Archer: Atalanta- 3, Oda Nobunaga- 2, Arash- 1, Tristan- 2, Billy the kid- 3

Lancer: Scathach

Caster: Medea- 1, Tamamo no Mae- 4, Solomon- 3, Merlin- 7, Leonardo Da Vinci- 3 (If Merlin gets two more votes and no-one else does it will be him)

Assassin: EMIYA

Caster: Medea- 1, Tamamo no Mae- 4, Solomon- 3, Merlin- 7, Leonardo Da Vinci- 3

 **At this rate the poll might be finished before the end of the Phenex arc**


End file.
